Right Through Me
by stargaze29
Summary: Jade and Tori find each other's souls.
1. Say What?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious or any of the characters from the series.

**Author's Note: **The phrases in _italics_ are thoughts. Yeah, so this is my first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it as it plays out. :)

**Right Through Me**

'_Ugh. I'm so tired.'_ thought Tori Vega as she and the rest of the class waited for their crazy teacher to show.

Just as Tori was about to drift off…

"Oh My God! Oh My God!" screams Sikowitz as he frantically rushed into the classroom.

Tori, as well as everyone else, jumps at the intrusion.

"What? What?" yelled André.

"What's going on?" yelled Robbie and Cat at the same time.

Everyone was looking panicked at Sikowitz when all of a sudden he became rather calm.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you all were awake for class this morning." said Sikowitz smiling.

"Oh my God." murmured Tori as she and everyone else calmed down.

"Yes and a simple 'Good morning class!' wouldn't have worked." said Jade in an annoyed tone.

"No, Miss West, it would not have." replied Sikowitz.

Everyone rolled their eyes and took their seats. Sikowitz sits on a stool on the small stage in the classroom. He nonchalantly sips from his coconut for about two minutes before…

"So are we having class today or what!" says Jade still annoyed.

"Ah. Yes. Today's class is all about LOVE!" exclaimed Sikowitz. "First love, forbidden love, etc, etc. Your assignment is this; you and a partner are to make a romantic sequence that leads to a highly climactic ending! The sequence can be done as a scene from a play or as a musical piece. The couple with the best sequence will be given two tickets each for the grand opening of that new teen club Muse."

"Yay!" yelled Cat.

"No chiz!" said Robbie, André, and Beck at the same time.

"Man, we better win." said Rex.

"Don't pressure me." said Robbie.

"So without further ado, here are the pairings: Robbie and Cat, André and Lela, Beck and Tiffany, Tori and Jade, Bree and Tyler…"

"Wait whoa! Go back to that last pairing!" both Tori and Jade yelled at the same time.

"Uh, Bree and Tyler?" said Sikowitz freigning innocence.

"No, Sikowitz you know good and well what pairing we're talking about!" said Jade furious because not only was she not paired with her boyfriend, but with a girl and not just any girl but Tori 'FREAKING' Vega!

"You can't possibly be serious right!" asked Tori who was in straight up panic mode.

"Uh, yeah I meant to talk to you two after class." said Sikowitz continuing to read off the list of partners.

Soon the bell rang and everybody pretty much ran out of the classroom knowing things were about to get ugly.

"So explain! Why are me and Tori the only girl/girl pairing in the class!" yelled a fuming Jade.

"Yeah!" added Tori.

"O.k. o.k. calm down. We don't need to get our monkeys in a twist… wait is that how you say that?" said Sikowitz getting sidetracked.

"Sikowitz!" yelled Jade.

"Oh right, um, Sinjin and Lyle can't participate in the project because of the shortage of techs for the up incoming play…" said Sikowitz.

"And?" coaxed Tori.

"… and they were the only two other boys to partner in class."

"Ew." "Great." said Tori and Jade.

"Yes, well it's like this ladies either you work together on this project or you can still earn your credit by working with Sinjin and his gang as techs for the play." said Sikowitz sympathetically.

'_Ugh.' _Tori thought of the last time she worked with Sinjin and his tech pals for Sikowitz's one act play, and the thought of working with them again sent creepy shivers down her spine. _'What was on that shirt anyway?'_

'_Well isn't this just dandy? Damn it I knew today was going to be extra irritating. Ugh! O.k. Sinjin and the tech stalkers or Tori? Grrr. I want those tickets!'_

After a short thinking session both girls came to the same conclusion. Nodding to one another, they both answered…

"We'll do it."


	2. Paging Doctor West

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious or vitamin K cream. Haha, enjoy. :D

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the review **ToughDramaHunny**, didn't mean to keep you waiting. I'll post faster now that I know people are actually reading this. Hope you all enjoy it. :D

The next day at the lovely Hollywood Arts…

"Hey Jade… Jade?" Tori said irritated.

"What!" said Jade slamming her locker shut and facing Tori.

"What? You know what. I called you like twenty times yesterday after school to see if you wanted to work on our scene, but you didn't pick up." said Tori.

"Oh, yeah I was busy." Jade said in a bored fashion.

"That's it. I'm out. I don't even know why I even thought we could work together and pull this off, I mean considering how well our last partnership went. I'd rather take my chances with Sinjin and his mystery stains." said Tori walking off and leaving a stunned Jade behind.

Tori had just turned the corner to go to locker when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Tori wait." said Jade. "I really was busy yesterday."

"Oh yeah, doing what?" asked Tori, folding her arms.

"Not important. Look if I apologize can we drop this and move on?" asked Jade.

Tori hesitating a few seconds, "Fine, but no more ignoring my phone calls and if you are 'busy' at the time at least text me back or something."

"Done. I'm sorry." Jade said softly. "So, now that we're buddies again when do you want to start working on this?" asked Jade.

"Well, considering it's due next week, as soon as possible. How about you come over to my house after school?" suggested Tori.

"Fine, is four good?" asked Jade.

"Four is fine with me." said Tori happily.

"Til then Vega." said Jade walking away to class.

"Til then Miss West." said Tori closing her locker and heading off to her own class.

Later in the day at the Vega residence there was yet another thrilling Wii tennis match going on between the two youngest Vegas and their computer opponents.

"Got it!" "Got it!" both girls yelled and swung and yet again somehow Tori's head ended up becoming Trina's tennis ball.

Smack! "Ow God! Trina! That's it I'm never playing this game with you again!" yelled Tori from the floor with her hand on her left eye.

"Well it's not my fault your head was in the way of my racket." said Trina.

Just then the door bell rang.

"Ugh. You get it." said Trina going up to her room.

Tori got up from the floor, her eye starting to throb, and opened the door to find Jade standing their looking irritated as usual.

"What took you?" asked Jade while she took in Tori's old school tennis outfit complete with head and wrist bands. "What happen to your eye?" asked Jade as she walked pass Tori and sat on the couch.

"Trina, Wii tennis, you know the rest." answered Tori joining Jade on the couch still holding her eye.

"Wow that's the second time Trina's made your head her personal tennis ball." said Jade smiling at Tori. "Oh God you're hopeless, here let me see." Jade said moving closer to Tori.

Tori removed her hand and was surprised when Jade gently touched her chin to turn her eye towards her.

"Damn she really got you good didn't she?" said Jade.

"Yeah we kind of get into it." said Tori, causing both girls to giggle.

"Come on." Jade said while grabbing Tori's wrist and leading her to her and Trina's upstairs bathroom.

Grabbing a rag from the small bathroom closet, Jade wet it and began to gently clean Tori's face off.

"Um, Jade it's not bleeding or anything it just throbbing." said Tori, even though she was enjoying seeing this more tender side of Jade.

"I know, but you want your face clean before I put this on it." said Jade producing a container from her bag.

"Vitamin K Cream? What is that?" said Tori inspecting the bottle suspiciously.

"Remember when I hurt my knee during that dance number like a couple weeks ago?" asked Jade.

"Yeah why?" said Tori handing Jade back the container.

"Well I put this on it for like a little less than a week and that huge bruise I had was like completely gone. Since yours doesn't look quite as bad it should be gone in a few days." said Jade while gently putting the cream on Tori's eye.

While putting the cream on Tori's eye both girls got really quiet. Jade was trying to focus on what she was doing and not on how cute Tori looked with her headband.

'_Where the hell did that come from Jade._ You know where. _Get it together!'_ thought Jade.

'_Hmm. Jade's lip gloss smells good. I wonder if it tastes good? WHAT? It's o.k. Tori you've just been concussed, that's why you're thinking crazy.'_ reasoned Tori.

"All done." said Jade looking a little flustered.

"Thanks…Are you ok?" asked Tori worriedly.

"I'm fine, alright enough playing doctor let's get this started already." said jade getting back to normal.

"Al…Alright here, thanks." said Tori handing Jade back her cream.

"Keep it. Keep putting it on for the next few days and you should be good." said Jade.

"Thanks." said Tori.

"And you're welcome. Are we gonna start this thing or what?" said Jade walking out of the bathroom towards Tori's room.

"Alrighty then." said Tori following Jade into her room.

Speaking of Jade being in her room…

"So Jade what exactly were you doing in my room that whole thirty minutes when you and the guys came over to watch The Wood?" asked Tori really wanting and kind of not wanting to know what kept Jade in her room for a half hour.

"Not important." answered Jade.


	3. Screwed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious.

**Author's Note: **Yay, thank you guys for your reviews! One of them asked if I was going to make this into a lemon. From other fics I've read I guess that means, is there going to be a sex scene. There will be one later in the story, but since this is my first fic it probably won't be up to lemon standards. But good enough I hope. There's a little something in this chapter. Enjoy! :D

"So, I guess we start by picking what style of romance and how we will perform it." said Tori while she and Jade sat on her dark purple queen sized bed.

Jade was too busy looking around Tori's room. Tori's room was actually a pretty nice sized room with light gray walls, white panels, black dressers; a purple carpet sat in front of the entertainment area with a flat screen and DVD/Blu-ray player, two beanbags one black one purple. Posters and others things on the dressers told you a little about the youngest Vega.

"Jade, focus. Come on it's not like you haven't scoped my room out already." said Tori getting Jade's attention. "So, what type of romance and how should we shoot it?"

"Well you know me I'm all about the angst." stated Jade.

"Yeah that's definitely you." said Tori while making notes on her laptop.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jade raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing it's just…" "It's just what?" "Nothing, forget I said anything." said Tori trying to keep the peace. "So forbidden love does that sound good?"

"Yeah that could work… like we're two lovers and the secrets surrounding our love are not only keeping us together, but pulling us apart as well." said Jade.

"Yeah." said Tori typing up the notes.

Hours later the girls were actually surprised that they had not only came up with a short storyline, but an awesome song as well.

"Wow. This is amazing." Jade said excitedly. "I can't believe we actually came up with this."

"I know right! Who would've thought Jade and Tori being good together… I mean you know working together." Tori added.

Jade was smiling at Tori.

"What?" said Tori looking suspiciously at Jade.

"Nothing… it just I actually like working with you Tori, even though I may not have always made that known." said Jade while playing with Tori's purple teddy bear.

"Really? Because I always felt that you'd rather be smothered to death than work with me." said Tori.

"Well I don't so…" "I enjoy working with you too Jade." said Tori interrupting Jade and placing her left hand on Jade's right. "God I know you're gonna use this against me, but when you got to put on your play I was blown away. I thought it was amazing." said Tori turning Jade's face towards hers.

"Really?" asked Jade hopefully.

Tori nodded yes.

"Well I wouldn't have even had my one night if it weren't for you and you'll never know how grateful I am for that." said Jade trying not to cry.

Just then Jade's cell rang and wanting any distraction right now, Jade quickly leaned over Tori to grab her phone from the night stand next to Tori's bed. When the cell rang Tori also went for it to give to Jade.

"Got it." "Got it." Both girls said as they both went for the phone.

The momentum of both girls caused them to fall off of Tori's bed and land on her carpet, in more ways than one. Tori ended up below Jade taking most of the fall, while Jade landed on top of Tori. Jade's knee and Tori's thigh were in places that made the girls moan when they shifted.

"You ok?" both girls asked at the same time and nodded.

The cell phone was forgotten as both girls lay on the floor tangled into each other. Jade's arms wrapped around Tori's shoulders, while Tori's arms were wrapped around Jade as her hands came into contact with the skin of Jade's lower back. Tori shifted her thigh against Jade's center causing Jade to involuntarily buck up against it. Tori's mind completely shut off when she heard a moan come from Jade. Lowering her hands to Jade's backside she pulled her into her thigh again.

"Hmm. Tori." moaned Jade biting her lip and falling more on top of Tori.

Jade, not being one to be shown up, ground herself into Tori's center causing a loud moan to come from Tori's mouth. Both girls continued to grind into each other at a quicker pace breathing heavily into each other's ears. Just as they were about to explode…

Bang! "Tori! Beck's here to pick up Jade!" yelled Trina through the door.

The girls quickly got up from the floor and straightened themselves out. Neither one could believe what they just did. It was like they were under a spell. Jade gathered her things and she and Tori made their way downstairs. Beck was standing at the door when he turned and saw them coming down the stairs.

"There are the hardworking ladies!" He said smiling. "You guys must have been into it I just called Jade like three times. Hey babe." He said while giving Jade a quick kiss.

Tori quickly looked away. She felt wrong for looking at their intimate moment after what just happened.

"Nice outfit." "Huh?" "I said nice outfit Miss Tennis Champion." said Beck amused. "What happened to your eye?" He said concerned.

"Uh… oh you know me and Trina and Wii tennis, not a good combo." said Tori as normally as she could.

"Ah, yes. You should get something for that though." said Beck.

"Uh, yeah well Jade took care of me and gave me some of her cream… her vitamin k cream… helps bruises… yeah." Tori said nervously.

"Well, ok… see you at school tomorrow." Beck said while opening the door for Jade and him to leave.

"Yeah, see ya… bye Jade." Tori said softly.

"Bye." said Jade just as soft and that was the last thing Tori heard as she sadly shut the door.

Tori slid down the front door and sat on the floor.

"I'm so screwed."


	4. Consider It Dropped

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious.

**Author's Note:** ToughDramaHunny: To answer your question about Cat and the rest of the cast being in the fic…um, their mentioned every now and then but they're not really in the plot. When I wrote this story another character I came up with kind of came out of nowhere and has a lot of scenes with Tori coming up, but don't worry it's still a Jori fic. If you like Cat though I think you'll enjoy the ending. And wow this chapter came out really short, so I'll be posting another right after this. Enjoy! :D

The rest of the week neither girl spoke of what happened between them. Each project meeting was strictly business and were now held at the Hollywood Library or at the Hollywood Arts music studio. They were rapping up their last practice session with a group of kids from school, who agreed to play the instrumentals for their performance. They had a weekend pass to use the school studio. Tori and Jade were the last two left in the studio.

"It sounds good." said Tori.

"Really good." replied Jade while packing up her stuff.

"So are we gonna talk about it?" Tori asked.

"About what?" said Jade not looking at Tori.

Sighing heavily, "You know what Jade." Tori said grabbing Jade's arm and turning her to face her.

"No, I don't TORI." stated Jade. "Look, I'm gonna stop this before it turns into a Lifetime movie. I'm dating Beck… I love Beck… and you… well I'm sure you'll find someone eventually. So, we're going to chalk whatever that was up to horniness and drop it."

"Drop it… like it was nothing!" said Tori.

"Like it was nothing." said Jade in a that's final tone.

Tori was looking at Jade like she could not believe what she was hearing, then her face became hard like Jade's.

"Consider it dropped." said Tori turning and walking out of the studio.

Jade stood there staring at the spot where Tori once stood. The look on her face when she turned to leave was like a stab to Jade's heart. All of a sudden Jade felt something wet rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.


	5. Broken Strings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious

**Author's Note: **The song used in this chapter is "Broken Strings" by James Morrison ft. Nelly Furtado. Tori is taking the place of James and Jade is Nelly. : )

It was the next day and performance day for Sikowitz's class. Since they needed space to perform their romance sequences class was being held in the black box, where all of the major school productions were held.

"Well class it is a lovely yadnoM morning and I hope it is filled with wonderful performances!" yelled Sikowitz's entering the box.

"YadnoM?" asked Cat.

"Monday." answered André.

Sitting in the back row, Sikowitz started the class. He would call a pairing up to the stage; they would set up their scene then perform it for the class.

"Alrighty last, but not least Jade and Tori!" yelled Sikowitz.

Everyone was on the edge of their seat waiting to see what this pair came up with.

"We decided to do a music number for our sequence. The storyline is forbidden love. Our characters being a same sex couple want to be together, but fear what their family and friends will think of them so they keep their relationship a secret. The secrets surrounding their love soon start to eat away at them, leaving their love in turmoil." finished Jade. "Anything you want to add Tori?"

Tori silently shook her head no, signaling she was ready. They both went to opposite sides of the stage and Tori signaled the music and lights.

[Spotlight put on Tori sitting in a chair]

(Tori)  
Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me, now I can't feel anything.

[Grabbing her shirt where her heart is]

When I love you and so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else.

[Standing up abruptly from chair/ walking towards front of stage]

Oh, it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay. 

You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real. 

Oh, the truth hurts and lying's worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?

[Another spotlight put on Jade/ sitting with her knees under her chin]

(Jade)  
Oh, what are we doing?  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us.

[Jade stands and also moves towards the front of the stage]

(Tori/Jade)  
Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late, too late.

[Both singing out to the class]

Oh, it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay. 

You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real.

Oh, the truth hurts and lying's worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?

[Both walking towards each other to the center of the stage]

(Tori/Jade)  
But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late, too late.

[Singing to one another]

You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real.

Oh, the truth hurts and lying's worse  
So how can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?

[Tori singing emotionally to Jade]

Oh! You know that I love you a little less than before.

[Both singing and taking hold of each other]

Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again.

Both girls agreed to end their performance with a simple short kiss to set them above the rest of the class. Tori and Jade stared straight into each other's eyes. Tori wrapped her hand around Jade's neck and into her hair, and drew her to her lips. The simple kiss quickly became something more passionate when Jade ran her tongue across Tori's parted lips. Tori devoured Jade's tongue causing Jade to let out a quiet moan. The gasps around the room reminded them of where they were and they slowly broke apart. Breathing heavily they both turned toward the class in the now fully lit room. Everyone's, including Sikowitz's, jaws were on the floor.

"And scene." said Jade still breathing heavy.

"Now that is what I call a romance sequence!" yelled Sikowitz excitedly.

He and the class busted out in loud applause with a chorus of 'Whoo's!' and 'That was amazings's!' Little did they know that while on the outside Tori and Jade looked excited, they were dying on the inside.


	6. Blue Eyed Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious, just the character Shay.

**Author's Note:** There's a new girl in town. Enjoy! :D

The next day in Sikowitz's class the project winners were announced.

"First, I would like to say that all of you gave outstanding performances!" said Sikowitz from his stool.

"Get to the winners man!" yelled Rex.

"Rex." said Sikowitz in a warning tone. "After reviewing your performances, with a random panel of your peers, we came up with the definitive winners. Drum roll please?"

The class made drumming noises and Sikowitz made the announcement.

"And the winners are... Tori and Jade!"

"Yay!" said Cat clapping for Jade and Tori.

"Aww…biscuits!" said Rex upset cause he and Robbie lost.

Sikowitz handed both girls their pair of tickets. Tori and Jade's victory was bittersweet because even though they were proud of their accomplishment the damage it left behind overshadowed their happiness. The girls though, being the great actresses they were, put on excited faces for all of their friends.

The rest of the day was like a competition for Tori's extra ticket. Besides Cat, Robbie, Rex, and André; Tori was getting hassled by people she did not even know. The biggest suck-up of all though was her sister Trina. She had been following her all day talking about 'their' tickets.

It was now lunchtime and the gang's usual table was over crowded due to everyone hovering over Tori. They knew she was the nicer of the two contest winners and besides Jade had Beck. All Tori wanted was to be left alone and to eat in peace. She was hungry and cranky, which was not good.

"Ok enough!" yelled Tori standing abruptly, grabbing her lunch and pushing pass the crowd around the table.

Tori found the dance studio to be empty, so she walked in and sat on the floor and began to eat her lunch. The kiss she shared with Jade kept popping up in her mind. Losing her appetite, Tori packed up what was left of her lunch and sat there looking at herself though the huge wall mirror infront of her. She didn't recognize the sad girl she saw, which made her even sadder as she started to cry. Hearing someone opening the door Tori quickly wiped her eyes and gathered her stuff to leave. Just as she approached the door another girl was coming into the room.

"Oh my God, you scared me! I thought this place was supposed to be empty?" said the smiling girl, while holding her chest.

"I'm so sorry! And it is, I just came in here to eat my lunch." said Tori.

"The loner type, huh?" said the girl teasingly.

'_Probably now.'_ thought Tori sadly.

Seeing Tori's facial expression the girl quickly apologized.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just joking with you. You know…jk! Oh, now I feel like a douche." said the girl.

"Haha, no don't. I'm just having a crappy day." said Tori with her first real smile all day.

"I'm sorry… wait are you Tori Vega?" asked the girl.

"Yeah." answered Tori apprehensively.

"I was on the panel of judges for the romance contest! I voted for you and your partner." said the girl excited. "I loooved that song you girls did! You both wrote that right?"

"Yeah." said Tori, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Well I'm a big fan! I'm Shay by the way." She said while holding out her hand for Tori to shake.

As Tori shook her hand she really started to take in Shay's features. She had dirty blond hair, ocean blue eyes, pouty lips, and an Australian accent.

'_Wait blonde, blue, Australian… Oh my God!'_ thought Tori as it finally clicked.

"Oh my God, you're Shay Daniels from the Dance Step movies!" Tori said starstruck, not noticing the girl at first because not all of the lights were on in the room and her mind not being in the best of places.

"Haha. Yes I am. I just transferred in from my school in Australia." said Shay smiling. "I was actually just about to rehearse a dance for the next installment coming out. You can stay if you want?" said Shay hopefully, not wanting Tori to leave.

"Ah, I would really love to, but I can't miss my next class." said Tori sad she had to go.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you around then." said Shay laying her hand on Tori's forearm.

"Yeah… see ya later." said Tori leaving the room a little confused. _'Was she flirting with me?... Yeah __right__ Vega.'_ Tori thought as she threw away her trash and walked off to class.


	7. Cheek Action

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious.

Tori was at a loss. She couldn't decide between any of her friends to take to Muse with her tomorrow night. Any choice she made would hurt two others or three if you count Rex.

'_I'm damn sure not taking Trina.'_ Tori thought as she leaned up against her locker. _'She'd get us thrown off the property before we even got in the club.' _

"Deep in thought?" "Huh?" "Haha. I asked if you were deep in thought, guess I got my answer." said Shay laughing at the cute face Tori was making while concentrating.

"Oh it's nothing. Just trying to decide, which if any of my friends I'm gonna take to Muse tomorrow night with my extra ticket. Seriously considering just selling them." said Tori.

"Haha. Well good luck with that." said Shay.

"So how was your first official day of classes Miss Señorita?" said Tori smiling.

"Well, I of course made every underclassmen bow before me." said Shay in a dignified tone and laughing when Tori did a dramatic bow in her honor, being that she was a junior. "Haha, but in all honesty it hasn't been that bad. Well there was one girl today that gave me like this major death glare when I bumped into her by accident today, even though I totally apologized. I think she was your partner for the project." said Shay.

'_Oh God just when I was getting good at not thinking about her.'_ thought Tori.

"Did she have dark hair, dark makeup, pretty much dark everything?" asked Tori in a dreadful tone.

"Yeah." answered Shay.

"Jade." said Tori.

"Oh yeah that's what her name was. Even with a scowl she's still a cute girl." said Shay, Tori looking at her like she lost her mind. "Not as cute as you of course." She told Tori with a wink, making the younger girl blush.

Shay was about to leave for class when Tori got an idea.

"Hey Shay wait, uh…" Tori said putting a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Yes, Tori?" said Shay enjoying Tori's hand on her arm, a little sadden when she took it off.

"I um… look I know you're a big star and probably go to these things all the time, but would you like to go to the Muse opening… with me?" asked Tori nervously.

"First off, I'm glad you think I'm a big star; second, I'm actually more of a water sports girl than a clubber; and third…" Shay grabbed Tori's shirt and kissed her on the cheek. "I'd love to go with you, but you don't have to waist your ticket on me." Shay said really wanting to go with Tori, but also not wanting to come between her and her friends.

"Anything involving you could never be a waist." said Tori still in a daze from that fact that Shay's lips were just on her face. Shaking out of her daze… "And besides I'd really love for you to be the one I go with."

"Ok." said Shay smiling like crazy.

"So, what time should I pick you up? Or I could meet you there if that makes you more comfortable, you know if you don't want people bothering you at your house…" said Tori rambling.

"Tori! It's fine. I don't mind. Is nine good?" asked Shay.

"Nine is perfect." said Tori smiling.

"Alright, see you then." said Shay rubbing Tori's arm before turning to leave.

'_Oh my God, I going out with Shay Daniels tomorrow.' _


	8. Courtyard Caresses

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious.

It was 8:00 on a Friday night and Tori Vega was standing in front of her full length mirror over analyzing each outfit she been trying on for the past half hour.

'_Uhh! I never do this. Just pick something!'_ Tori thought.

Thirty minutes later Tori had her outfit. She decided to just be herself. She was wearing black fitted jeans, a white v-neck graphic tee with black paint splatters, a black vest, and black converse. Deciding to leave the vest open, Tori booked it out of the house and to her dad's jeep. She found Shay's house easily enough, with the directions she gave her. Checking out at the gate Tori was allowed to pull up the long driveway to Shay's place.

'_Man this place is huge.'_ thought Tori walking up to the front door.

Tori rang the door bell and was surprised when it was opened so quickly. Her jaw dropped. Standing at the door in a stunning teal cocktail dress was Shay Daniels. A life of dancing and water sports had definitely done the young Aussie good.

"Wow." both girls said at the same time.

"You ready to hit it?" asked Tori.

"Let's do it." said Shay.

The girls made it to the club around 9:30, found a place to park and waited in line. The club opened its doors at ten and let all the eager club goers inside for the first time. As soon as Tori and Shay walked into the club they were hit with its amazing vibe. The DJ was bumping "Like a G6" by Far East Movement and the party was on. Both girls loving to dance, immediately went to the dance floor. Shay had herself pressed tightly against Tori, occasionally grinding herself into her.

'_Oh my God.'_ thought Tori thinking that the heat she felt was not just from dancing.

Across the club someone else was not enjoying the show as much as Tori.

'_Who…the fuck…is that?'_ fumed Jade as she saw Tori and some skank dancing while she was sitting in one the overhangs in the club. Ironically enough "Who's That Chick?" by David Guetta ft. Rihanna came on.

"Hey babe, I got our drinks." said Beck sitting the drinks on the near table.

"I want to dance. Now." said Jade taking Beck's hand and dragging him with her to the dance floor.

"Well o.k." Beck said having no choice but to follow.

When they got to the floor the DJ decided to slow it down and started to play slow songs. Shay, even in two inch heels, was still a little bit shorter than Tori.

"I'm having a wonderful time with you." said Shay wrapping her arms around Tori's neck.

"Well I'm having an awesome time with you." said Tori wrapping her arms around Shay's waist.

"Tori I wanna kiss you." said Shay staring into Tori's eyes.

Tori hesitated then lowered her lips to Shay's. The kiss started off slow and then heated up a little. Tori threw her all into the kiss, but another girl's lips were on her mind. They broke the kiss breathing heavily. Something or someone to be exact caught Tori's eye. Tori thought that she wouldn't run into her in the huge club, but as fate would have it the last person that Tori would want to see what just happened was standing right there with a look on her face that Tori had never seen before.

When Jade saw Tori kiss Shay, her whole world stopped. Jade gasped causing Beck to look and see what caused her distress. Finally spotting what caused his girlfriend's reaction he was shocked.

'_Wow didn't see that coming.'_ thought Beck.

Jade felt like she couldn't breathe. She told Beck that she was going to the restroom, but she was really going to get some air in the courtyard.

Tori saw Jade hurry away and excused herself from Shay and rushed after her.

Jade made it outside to a secluded part of the courtyard; hearing footsteps behind her, knowing full well who they belonged to.

"Jade… Jade!" said Tori running up behind her and catching her arm.

"Leave me alone Vega, go back to your new fix." said Jade coldly, trying not to cry.

"Fix. Fix!... Is that all you think, that I think of you? Is that all I was to you, a fix? Something you could just dry hump real quick and then move on!" Tori said furious.

"I don't want to talk about this!" said Jade turning and walking away.

"No you're gonna talk to me!" said Tori turning Jade around and pinning her to a brick wall.

Both girls are full on crying now.

"I care about you Jade…I don't know why…I don't know how it happened…but I can't get you out of my head." whispered Tori.

Tori leaned her forehead against Jade's. Tori then brushed her lips against Jade's. That was all it took. Tori gained entrance to Jade's mouth with her tongue. Both girls were running their hands in each other's hair, holding each other close. The two broke apart gasping for breath. Foreheads touching…

"Tell me you feel the same." said Tori.

"Tori…I…I can't." whispered Jade, wanting to tell Tori how she drove her crazy but fearing the worst.

"Please." whispered Tori pleading.

When her plea was met with silence Tori slowly moved away from the wall and Jade, turned toward the club and walked away. Jade slid down the wall sobbing uncontrollably because she just let the one person to ever touch her soul walk away.

Tori did her best to get herself together enough to take Shay home. The whole ride to Shay's house was dead quiet. Tori walked her to her door and was about to walk off when Shay stopped her. Softly caressing her face…

"Shay I can't." Tori said brokenly.

"Because of Jade." Shay said knowing the cause of Tori's sudden change.

"H…How?" Tori said confused.

"I saw your performance remember. People can't fake that kind of passion. I would know…actor remember?" She said softly giggling and trying not to let her own sadness come through. "I saw you go after her…You love her don't you?"

Tori nodded while starting to cry. "She doesn't love me back."

"Well then she's a damn fool." said Shay, her accent even stronger when she's angry.

Not trusting Tori to drive herself home, Shay convinced her to stay the night in one of the guestrooms. After all the emotions Tori had little fight left and went straight into a dreamless sleep, as soon as she hit the bed.


	9. Tearful Confessions & Loving Embraces

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious or TMZ.

The next morning Tori woke up in a room that she did not recognize. She almost started to panic when all of a sudden everything from last night came rushing back. Tori numbly sat in the bed on the verge of tears.

'_Oh God, Shay.'_ thought Tori.

Tori gathered her belongings and made her way to the door to the hallway, when she saw a piece of paper with her name on it that said 'FOLLOW ME'. Tori followed the directions on the paper, occasionally getting sidetracked while walking along in the amazing mansion, when she finally came to the end of her journey she looked up and saw that she was looking at the biggest backyard she had ever seen.

"G'day sleepyhead!" said Shay sitting at an outdoor dining table by a huge in ground swimming pool. "Hope you're hungry!"

Tori walked over and sat across from Shay. There was a whole breakfast buffet set out.

"Well go on, dig in. I know you've got to be hungry." Shay laughed when Tori's stomach decided to growl loudly at that very moment. "See? Come on, eat up."

"Shay…you don't have to be nice to me." said Tori.

"I don't have to do anything. I like you Tori. You've done nothing to me. I mean does it suck that your heart belongs to someone else? Yeah, because I think she's a fool…" holding up her hand to stop Tori for interrupting, "but I can't come between that. Did you really think you were gonna shake me that easy, just because you said no to being my girlfriend?" Tori sheepishly nodded her head. "Tori!..." scoffed Shay in a mocking tone, "I thought you thought of me better than that." said Shay trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm sorry." said Tori smiling.

"Well…I guess your forgiven." said Shay very dignified causing her and Tori to bust out laughing.

Now feeling more comfortable Tori finally started to eat. After finishing their breakfast Tori remembered that she didn't call home last night.

"Oh my God! I didn't call home last night. My parents probably already have me on a milk carton by now!" said Tori frantically patting her pockets for her phone.

"Oh, no worries mate. I called for you last night." said Shay handing Tori her phone. "I told your sista that you ate something bad and were vomiting everywhere." explained Shay.

"Uh…thanks?" said Tori laughing.

"No worries. Oh and by the way your sista is crazy. The sheila kept calling and sending me dance clips, even though I told her twenty times that I am not a movie caster." said Shay.

"Yeah that sounds like Trina." murmured Tori.

Mean while at the Vega residence, on a rare day when mostly everyone was home, Trina was watching T.V. on the couch while her parents were being all coupley in the kitchen.

'_Oh! Come on.'_ thought Trina as she quickly turned away from her parents make out session and back to TMZ.

"…And last night at the opening of the new teen club Muse there was all kind of action going on!" said one of the TMZ scouts.

'_I'm sure there was. Lucky Tori. Getting insane tickets and going out with Shay Daniels!'_ thought Trina grumpily while sipping her Wahoo Punch.

"I mean check out this pick we got of Shay Daniels and some chick!"

What they showed next had Trina doing a spit take with her punch. Her outburst caused her parents to look at the T.V. and they went slacked jawed. They saw their youngest daughter in a heated kiss with some other girl. That moment was the exact moment Tori chose to walk in the door, seeing her family's shocked faces she looked at the T.V. and her heart stopped.

"I need to talk to you guys." Tori said steeling herself. _'Might as well get this over with.'_

The talk went surprisingly quick, but felt like an eternity. Tori laid out the whole story, starting from the edited version of what happened in her room with Jade to the present. She told them that she felt that she was gay. There were tears and hugs exchanged. At the end everyone said their piece.

"Baby, even though this isn't the life me and your father would have chosen for you, just simply because of the struggle that comes with it, that does not mean that we love you any less. You're our baby girl. We love you unconditionally, as parents should." said Holly tearfully hugging Tori.

"Yes, and most importantly that's one less hija I have to worry about getting knocked up." said David joining the hug after getting hit by both Tori and Holly.

Trina had yet to say anything this whole time and it scared Tori because the older Vega was never quiet for this long.

"God Tori! Do you always have to be the star. Making out with a hot actress at a club opening, falling for the psycho goth chick! I mean how am I supposed to top that!" said Trina with mock seriousness and then smiling.

"Ahh!" squealed Tori as her and her sister shared a tearful embrace. As they pulled away from each other, Trina had to make one last comment.

"But dude Jade seriously?"


	10. Right Through Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious.

Jade was trying, trying so hard to feel something anything while Beck was on top of her kissing down her neck, but all she felt was numb and wrong. She found herself imaging softer lips and longer hair between her fingers.

"Jade…Jade, what's wrong?" asked Beck looking worriedly at Jade.

"What?" Jade asked shakily.

Beck took a finger and wiped a tear from her face. Jade had not even known she was crying.

"Jade?"

All of a sudden she was hit with all of this emotion and began to shake, and then sob.

"Beck I'm s…so sorry…I…I can't…" said Jade trying to pull the words out.

"Just tell me babe." said Beck encouragingly.

"I can't do this anymore…" said Jade finally "…I never meant to hurt you." Jade added in a whisper, while touching a hand to Beck's face.

Beck got up from the bed and put on his shirt. Jade slowly put hers on and waited for Beck to react. Beck put hand up against the wall and leaned against it while looking out the window. There was silence for what seemed like an eternity. The next words that were said caught Jade off guard.

"It's Tori." Beck stated matter of fact tone. "That night at Muse…I saw."

"Beck…"

"I don't know…I guess I thought that if I ignored it, it would be for the best. I don't know why, but I did." Beck said softly.

Beck turned back to Jade and sat next to her on her bed. He grabbed her hand and said…

"I don't want to be a substitute. It's obvious that she gives your heart something I just can't and…"

"Beck don't…" interrupted Jade.

"…and I rather be your best friend, then your second best lover." finished Beck looking Jade in the eye.

Beck kissed Jade's forehead and pulled her into him.

"I do love you Beck." Jade said softly into his chest.

"I love you too Jade."

Beck left a few hours later, leaving Jade only with her thoughts.

The days passed by and soon enough a week had gone by. Jade had been fighting with all of her feelings for a certain tan skinned girl. All week Cat had been bringing her any homework they had in class so she didn't get too behind, but Jade could not miss anymore school.

It was a cloudy Friday afternoon when Jade heard her door bell ring. Expecting it to be Cat with some assignment, Jade made her way to the front door; standing on the other side was the last person she wanted to see.

"What are you doing here?" Jade said menacingly.

"G'day to you too Jade." said Shay.

"Shouldn't you be making out with Tori? Putting a shrimp on the barbie, or something?" Jade said sneering.

Not backing down… "That sounds lovely, but it's not me who she wants to be with." said Shay.

"How did you know where I lived anyway?" Jade said looking caught off guard by Shay's statement.

"Your bouncy little red haired friend told. Oh yeah and here is your work." said Shay handing Jade her homework.

'_Damn it I knew I gave Cat too much power telling her where I lived.'_ thought Jade.

"Is that all?" said Jade snatching her work from Shay.

"No…it is not. Tori has been out of her mind worried about you this whole week! She doesn't want to show that it's bothering her, but I can tell it is! She looks almost as rough as you!" said Shay losing her patience. "If you don't woman up and talk to her, you're gonna lose the love of one of the most amazing girls I have ever met." said Shay turning to leave…

"I'm scared…" whispered Jade, stopping Shay in her tracks, "…I'm scared of my feelings, my father, and most of all…I'm scared she won't love me. That she'll see how flawed I am and run to you."

Shay was stunned at Jade's raw honesty. She walked up to Jade and hugged her as she began to cry.

"Jade everything you just said to me, you should say to Tori. Tell her how you really feel and don't hold back and don't guard yourself. As for her not loving you, it's not for me to answer for her, but I think you have a helluva chance mate." Shay said releasing Jade.

"Thanks." said Jade.

"No worries." said Shay patting Jade's arm and turning to leave.

Later that night, Jade was lying on her bed listening to a mix André had put together for her, when a certain song some on that made her decision final. It hit a cord in her heart, because it described everything she felt about one Tori Vega.

You see right through me  
How do you do that? x3  
How do you x5

You let me win  
You let me ride  
You let me rock  
You let me slide  
And when they looking  
You let me hide  
Defend my honor  
Protect my pride  
The good advice  
I always hated  
But looking back  
It made me greater  
You always told me  
Forget the haters  
Just get my money  
Just get my weight up  
Know when I'm lying  
Know when I'm crying  
It's like you got it  
Down to a science  
Why am I trying  
No you ain't buying  
I tried to fight it  
Back with defiance  
You make me laugh  
You make me hoarse  
From yelling at you  
And getting at you  
Picking up dishes  
Throwing them at you  
Why are you speaking  
When no one asked you

You see right through me  
How do you do that? x3  
How do you x5

You see right through me  
How do you do that? x3  
How do you x5

What are we doing  
Could you see through me  
And you say Jade  
And I say who me  
And you say no you  
And I say screw you  
Then you start dressing,  
And you start leaving  
And I start crying  
And I start screaming  
The heavy breathing,  
But what's the reason  
Always get the reaction you wanted  
I'm actually fronting  
I'm asking you something  
Yo, answer this question  
Class is in session  
Tired of letting  
Passive aggression  
Control my mind  
Capture my soul  
Okay you're right  
Just let it go  
Okay you got it  
It's in the can  
Before I played it  
You knew my hand  
You could turn a free  
Throw to a goal  
Baby got the peep  
Hole to my soul

You see right through me  
How do you do that? x3  
How do you x5

You see right through me  
How do you do that? x3  
How do you x5

Stop!  
Ohhh  
Stop!  
Ohhh  
Would you just stop looking through me cause I can't take it  
No I can't take it

You see right through me  
How do you do that? x3  
How do you x5

You see right through me  
-You see right through me baby  
You see right through me  
You see right through me  
...baby

By the end of the song Jade was already out of the door and in her car and on the way to the girl with the key to her soul.

**A.N. **The song used in this chapter was "Right Thru Me" by Nicki Minaj. I just tweaked it a little. : )


	11. No Way

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious or TMZ.

Jade made it to Tori's in record time, surprisingly not getting pulled over. She ran up to the front door and frantically knocked. A few seconds later the door was yanked open, bringing her face to face with Tori Vega. Tori's face instantly became a hard mask, that Jade was sad she put there.

"We need to talk." said Jade.

"I've said all I've needed to say." said Tori.

"But I haven't and I'm not running away." said Jade standing her ground.

Tori just walked away, leaving Jade at the door. She packed up the script she just finished studying on the couch and headed upstairs to her room, assuming Jade would follow. Jade followed Tori to her room and shut the door. After a silent stand still Jade slowly made her way torwards Tori who was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at the floor. Jade sat down next to Tori and took a deep breath.

"Tori I'm so screwed up. You know when I told you about my father and you saw how cold and judgmental he was. When you came into my life I realized that that is exactly what kind of person I had become. I'm terrified of what you make me feel, but at the same time I love it because I haven't felt anything for a long time. Loving me is not going to be easy, and I don't want to hold you back if you want someone else." finished Jade.

"Haha." Tori laughed not believing what she just heard. "Easy…easy? Jade the day I met you I realized that anything with you wouldn't be easy; it wouldn't be you if it was. I don't want easy I want you, all of you. I love you Jade…" Tori said emotionally, "but I need to know that you love me too."

Jade knew what she wanted to say, but felt that showing Tori exactly how she felt was better. Jade grabbed Tori behind her neck; much like Tori grabbed her at the end of their performance, and brought her lips just a fraction away from her own.

"I love you Tori Vega and I would like to make love to you if that's ok with you." said Jade heatedly against Tori's lips.

"That's very ok." said Tori closing her eyes and sealing the kiss.

As their kiss became more passionate, both girls started to shed their clothes and got into Tori's bed. Jade ended up on top of Tori, nestled between her legs and this time she was there to stay.

"You're so beautiful." Jade whispered.

"So are you." Tori replied back holding Jade's gaze.

Jade leaned down and kissed Tori with all she had and then moved her lips to Tori's neck. Tori moaned as Jade continued to explore her neck, while moving her hand down to where she needed her most. Jade wasting no time plunged her fingers into Tori, but was surprised when she met resistance. Looking into Tori's eyes…

"Tori you've never…?"

"Never. I've never found anyone who was worth it." Tori said softly looking into Jade's eyes.

Jade was excited and scared at the same time about being Tori's first.

"Take a deep breath." Jade whispered, while her fingers made the final push to make it through the barrier.

Tori let out a pained gasp, but quickly reassured Jade that she was ok. As Jade started to move her fingers in and out of Tori's core, the pain faded after a while replaced by a pleasure Tori's never felt before.

"Hmm. God Jade." moaned Tori throwing her head back, allowing access to neck once again.

As the pace picked up Tori dug her nails into Jade's back, but Jade didn't mind the pain as she pumped harder into Tori.

"Oh Ja…Jade! I'm coming!" screamed Tori as she had her first climax, of her young life.

Pulling her fingers out slowly and wiping them on the sheets, Jade was surprised to find herself suddenly flipped on to her back. The look on Tori's face as she hovered above her, almost making her come alone. Tori gave Jade a sloppy kiss and continued with opened mouth kisses down her neck, to her breast, and then took one of Jade's perky pink nipples into her mouth.

"Oh God." moaned Jade biting her lip.

Little did Jade know that Tori's journey wasn't over yet. After paying tribute to both of Jade's breast, Tori continued south to Jade's heated core. Not really sure what she was doing Tori just winged it and dove in, and judging Jade's response that wasn't a bad idea.

"Oh God Yes!" screamed Jade, one hand gripping Tori's purple sheets, the other in Tori's hair.

Tori found the hard nub that was Jade's clit and sucked on it hard, sending Jade over the edge.

"Tori! YES!" yelled Jade as she hit her peak.

Tori made her way up Jade's overheated body and the two shared a loving kiss. The two girls soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

Awaking the next morning, neither girl could keep the smiles off of their faces. After a repeat of some of last night's activities and few new ones, the girl's got dressed and headed downstairs. Jade looked around curiously.

"Tori? Where's your family?" asked Jade joining Tori in the kitchen.

"They went to my aunt's this weekend." Tori said making them an early lunch.

"Why didn't you go?" asked Jade.

"I'm in the play going on at school this weekend, My Puppy and Me." explained Tori.

"Ah." laughed Jade, only to be swatted by Tori.

All of a sudden Tori became serious, after all that's happened Tori had forgotten about Beck.

"Jade what about you and Beck?" said Tori facing Jade.

"We broke up. He saw what happened at Muse and pretty much knew that he wasn't the one who held my heart." explained Jade.

"I'm sorry." said Tori hugging Jade.

"For what? I have you and he gave us his blessing." said Jade.

Hearing that made Tori smile. She and Jade shared a loving kiss, then finished making their lunch. They took their food and drinks and cuddled together on the couch. Tori clicked on the T.V. While channel surfing they turned passed TMZ, Tori was in mid gulp of her Peppi Cola when it soon went flying everywhere.

"What?" asked Jade worriedly, then she turned to look at the T.V.

"Guess Aussie actress Shay Daniels has a new girlfriend!" said the person describing what was being shown.

On the screen were pictures of Shay Daniels and Cat Valentine, holding hands and kissing sweetly while playing a game of baby golf.

"No way."

**THE END**

**A.N. **Yay! Everybody's happy! Well except maybe Beck, but he'll be alright. Hopefully everyone enjoyed my first fanfic ever! I was thinking about waiting til after class tomorrow to post this, but then you guys might have hurt me. :D Thank you so much AnnieMJ and ToughDramaHunny for your reviews, appreciate it so much. : D


End file.
